californiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bridget Hoffman
Ellen Arden Ellen Wilkinson Jane Arden Karen Woods Serena Kolb Tessa Ariel | alma_mater = Michigan State University | occupation = Voice Actress, actress, ADR script writer, ADR director, model | residence = Los Angeles, California | years_active = 1981-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} Bridget Hoffman is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer in the Los Angeles area. She has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime films and television series, usually under an alias such as Ruby Marlowe (her character's name in the 1994 film Double Exposure), Serena Kolb, or Tessa Ariel. Some of her notable roles include Belldandy in some of the early Oh My Goddess films, Mizuho Kazami in Please Teacher, and Shinobu Maehara in Love Hina. She also provides background voices in a number of animated films dubbed in the Los Angeles area, including Frozen, Epic and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. Hoffman grew up in the Detroit area and graduated from Michigan State in 1983. She was a model for the promotional pictures of Sam Raimi's 1981 film The Evil Dead, and has participated in several Josh Becker-directed films and episodes, including Running Time, Cleveland Smith: Bounty Hunter as well as small roles in Raimi's Crimewave and Darkman. While in Los Angeles, she worked as an actress and also a narrator model for some auto shows. She starred alongside Ned Beatty in the 1989 film Time Trackers. She had a starring guest role as Echnida, the Mother of all Monsters, in several episodes for the Hercules: the Legendary Journeys and Xena: Warrior Princess series. Filmography Anime * Adventures of Mini-Goddess - Belldandy (as Ruby Marlowe) * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Belldandy (as Ruby Marlowe) * Chobits - Chitose Hibiya (as Ellen Wilkinson) * Durarara!! - Namie Yagiri * El Hazard - Rune Venus, Fatora Venus * Fate/Zero - Irisviel von Einzbern * Fushigi Yûgi - Miaka Yuki * Gurren Lagann - Nia Teppelin (Ep. 17-27) * Magic Knight Rayearth - Fuu Hououji * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Ryoko Asakura * Please Teacher!/Please Twins! - Mizuho Kazami * Perfect Blue - Mima Kirigoe (credited as Ruby Marlowe) * Scrapped Princess - Raquel Casull * Serial Experiments Lain - Lain Iwakura Non-anime * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - Young Flint * ParaNorman - Crystal, Librarian, Parachutist Ghost Live action * Army of Darkness - Swordfighter * Cleveland Smith: Bounty Hunter (1982) - Native * Crimewave (1985) - Nun * Darkman - Computer Voice * Double Exposure (1994) - Ruby Marlowe * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys - Echidna, , episodes "The Mother of All Monsters", "Cast a Giant Shadow", and "Monster Child in the Promised Land" * Running Time (1997) - Receptionist * Time Trackers (1989) - Madeline * Veronica Mars (1991) - Ellen Sinclair - episode "Silence of the Lamb" Video games * .hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth - Atoli, Michiru Tajima * The Bouncer - Dominique Cross - Ruby Marlowe * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - KOS-MOS, T-elos Staff work Writer * Double Exposure (1994) ADR director * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie * The Adventures of Mini-Goddess * Fushigi Yûgi * Saber Marionette J Again ADR script writer * The Adventures of Mini-Goddess * Fushigi Yūgi References External links * * Category:American voice actresses Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people)